Suddenly
by x-xmcflymaniacx-x
Summary: Summary inside. Read and Review Please!
1. Summary

**A/N: **

**Okay, I basically thought of this sitting in the school parking lot at 8 o'clock this morning. I was watching all the kids around me and then..BAM! it hit me. I like the idea, but I want some reviews. If you like the idea, tell me. And I need some characters. I need some crazy fun loving people. If you wanna be a character, PM me and tell me your name and what you look like. But you don't have to, if I don't get any, I'll use my friends...Since Courtney is already based on one of my friends..lol. So, tell me what you think and if you think I should write some about it. Because I have totally quit my HSM and Covenant fanfic and I'm sticking with JML!! WOO...**

**lemme know!**

**-Kathryne-**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**

Danny Jones and Courtney Riley have been neighbors since for three years now. He's the popular musician and she's the girl that no one knows. He has a ton of friends, she only has a couple. But now it's their Junior year at James Heyward High School and Danny is taking both of them to school. Will they become close, and will Courtney reveal for three year crush on Danny? Or will they just go their separate ways everyday and just be acquaintances on the way to school?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woo! Chapter One! lol. I'm pretty excited about this fanfic! I wanna thank Kelsey,Lindsey,and Sarah for wanting to be some characters! Kelsey is introduced in the first chappy! I don't need anymore characters now...I may in the future, but not at the moment! I hope you enjoy this chappy and I want and NEED Reviews my little mcfly fans!! pulease?**

**thanks agian,**

**Kathryne**

**Disclaimer: I only own Courtney,Whitney,Leann,and Renee. I own a few more, but not Danny freakin Jones. DAMMIT! If I did,hehehe,use your imagination! lol...kidding. Don't. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Courtney sat at her desk in her room, staring out her window. She could see him on the back porch with his guitar. "He sits out there every day and plays." She thought to herself. Courtney had been watching her neighbor Danny Jones every day, since the beginning of the summer. He would have the same routine. He would go outside and play music on his guitar. Then after about three hours, he would wander back into his house, and do it again the next day.

Courtney and Danny had been neighbors for three years. They never talked and he never acknowledged her presence when she was in the yard, while he was playing. Sometimes, she would sit and just listen to him sing. She enjoyed it. Every once in a while, he would look up and see her and she would take off into the house. This may seem childish, but she's one of the shyest people. She hates to be in groups of people she doesn't know. She can't even talk in front of the class without getting nauseous. After being caught watching him out the window, she decided to go and talk to her mother.

"Hey Mom!" She yelled running down the hall.

"In here!" her mother yelled from the kitchen. She was preparing dinner.

"Ohh…we're having spaghetti mom?" she asked walking over to where her mother was standing.

"Yes, indeedy. I need you to make the sauce, since your father only eats it when you make it."

My father is a picky eater. He hates fat on his steak and everything has to be cooked perfect or he'll complain. I headed to the spice rack and grabbed all the spices I need. I grabbed bay leaves, thyme, parsley, and a few others. I measured the ingredients in my hand and put them into the tomato sauce. I then grabbed the worsteshir sauce(yeah, I don't know how to spell that) and put about a tablespoon into it. I stirred everything and placed the spoon back onto it's holder.

"There ya go mom, you can handle it from there. I have to go and finish packing my stuff for my first day of school tomorrow." I yelled walking back to my room.

"Oh, honey…before I forget. I won't be able to take you to school, so our neighbors son is going to take you. Ya'll are the same age, you know, Danny right?" she yelled.

I stopped.

"Are you fucking me?" I asked myself.

"Um…yeah, I know him."

"Alright, but you need to go over there and ask him what time you need to be ready and stuff like that."

I slapped myself in the head before walking back to my room. I grabbed my flip flops and headed to the front door.

"Be right back mom!" I yelled then slammed the door.

**-Danny's POV-**

"Why in the hell is she staring at me?" I thought as I looked up to the neighbors house, to find that I'm being stared at by the neighbors daughter!

I sighed then stood up. I walked back into the house and walked to my room. I placed my guitar on its stand and sat on my bed. A few moments later, then door bell rang.

"Danny!" My mom yelled from the front door.

"Shit." I grabbed a shirt and headed out the door.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked walking down the hall pulling my shirt over my head. When I pulled it over my face, I saw her. The freaky neighbor girl.

"Danny, this is Courtney." Mum said introducing us.

"Hi" was all I said.

"Hi." She stared at her feet. Nervous I see.

"Danny, Courtney's mother called and asked if you would take her to school, since you go to the same school and are the same age."

"Um…sure. Why not." I said scratching my head.

"Well…I came to see what time I needed to be ready in the mornings?" She said stepping into the house as mum closed the door. We all headed to the living room.

"Well, I usually leave here around 7:45. So be ready about…."

"I'll be ready and waiting at 7:40." She said before I could finish.

"Grrreat."

"Alright..well I'll see you in the morning." Then she left.

"Mom, why did you volunteer me to take her to school?" I asked a little upset.

"Because you go to the same school and you're in the same grade…It's not like it's going to kill you."

"MOM! It'll kill my rep." I said walking back to my room.

"Whatever."

**Later that Night…**

**-Courtney's POV-**

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I started the shower and de clothed myself. I stepped into the warm shower and began to wash. After I finished my shower, I put on my pajama's and headed to my computer. I turned it on and logged into messenger. Whitney, Renee, Leann, and Kelsey were on. I started a conference so we all could talk:

**Court ****Court****: Hey Guys! **

**Kels****:Hey**

**Whit: HIYA!**

**Renee: YO!**

**Leann: ****Ey**** Bo!**

**Renee: Court ****freakin**** Josh won't leave me the hell alone.**

**Court ****Court****: Do I have to call him and cuss him out AGAIN?**

**Kels****haha****DO**** IT DO IT!**

**Leann: Dude, he needs a life.**

**Court ****Court****: GUYS! I have HUGE NEWS!!!!! jumps up and down**

**Whit: what?!**

**Kels****: WHAT IS IT??**

**Leann: what happened?**

**Renee: Oh god…**

**Court ****Court****: I am officially carpooling with none other than DANNY FOCKIN JONES!**

**Renee: HOLY SHIT!**

**Kels****: wow…**

**Leann: HOLY SHEET!**

**Court ****Court****: Yeah, ****your**** telling me. I almost shit myself when mom told me. But hey, I've ****gotta**** go. My shows coming on! TOOTLES!!!!**

I closed messenger and shut down my computer. I walked over to my TV and cut it on.

"Yay!! Prison Break!" I yelled jumping onto my bed. About an hour later, I walked into the kitchen to find mom sitting at the counter reading.

"Mom, are you ever going to read something other then those freakin Romance Novels?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Hey, don't say freakin, your brother might repeat it." She said looking at me.

"Mom, he's in bed."

"So…"

"Whatever Harry!" I yelled at her in my fake British accent.

See, me and Whit had this thing. We would always talk British. For no reason one day we started doing it. Random, I know…but we're random people! Of all my friends…me and Whit had been friends the longest. We do everything together, we're like sisters. I grabbed a plate of spaghetti and headed back to my room. I scarfed it down and took my bowl back to the kitchen. I returned to my room with a glass of water. I placed it on the bedside table and climbed into bed. I grabbed my book and began to read. I'm reading, book three of a four part book series. It's called "Specials" and it's by Scott Westerfield. I reached chapter twelve then stopped. The clock read 12:00 am. I reached over and set my alarm for six-thirty. I placed my book back into the drawer in my bedside table and cut out the light. I snuggled down into my sheets and comforter and fell asleep, dreaming about one day letting him know how I feel.

* * *

**A/N agian: Okay...ALL of the funny sayings are from me and my friends. Yes..we actually say "HOLY SHEET!" and "Are you fucking me?" and of course the infamous,"Whateva Harry!" in the british voice. No joke...anywho. Give me reviews!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOO! Chappy Dos! This thing was a bitch! kidding. This one is the longest chapter I've written. haha. Um...you get to meet Sarah and Lindey aka Molly in this chappy! WOOTNESS!!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own McFLY... But if I did, I would lock them in a cage. And as Dougie said about Danny Boy, "I'll lock them in there until I give them their pleasure." Okay...I'm going to shut up now.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I hit the snooze button and turned over.

"Courtney!" my mom yelled from the door.

"What?" I asked sleepily

"Get up, it's 7 o'clock. You have to be ready in forty minutes." I shot up. I still had to take a shower and straighten my hair!

"Thanks mom." I yelled running to the shower. I hopped in and washed quickly. As soon as I stepped out the shower, I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. I ran out the bathroom in my underwear and bra to the closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walked back out my closet to find Dougie sitting on my bed.

"HOLY SHIT!" I jumped back and grabbed my chest.

"Well, good morning to you too." He was laughing.

"Doug, I don't have time for this. I have to be ready in ten minutes." I ran to the bathroom and began applied my makeup. I grabbed my straightener and ran it through my hair a few times.

"Alrighty then. I just came by to see if you wanted to walk to school with me?" he sat on the side of the tub.

"I would, but can't. See mom got Danny Jones to take me to school."

"Really? Wow…"

"Yeah, and I have to be at his car in two minutes. So I have to go, I'll see you at school." I grabbed my book bag and ran down the stairs.

I arrived at Danny's car just as he was. We exchanged hello's and climbed into the car. The ride to school was silent, other than the radio on a random channel. We arrived at the school at exactly eight o'clock. I met Dougie and Whit under the walk way. They were the only friends that I went to actual school with. Renee, Leann, and Kelsey all had college courses until first break. All three of us headed to the gymnasium so Principle Rogers could tell us about how great of a year we are going to have. Then Mrs. Smith is going to give us our schedules.

I spotted Danny a few minutes later. He was standing with Tom Fletcher, Harry Judd, and his girlfriend Sarah. They were all the musical types. Tom played guitar like Danny and Harry played the drums. Dougie was saying something about them wanting to start a band, but they didn't have a bass player.

"Doug, why don't you audition to play bass in the band? Your really good at it." I said putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I never thought about that Court Court. Maybe I should." Dougie said agreeing with me.

"Well then, that settles it! You're going to try out for their band."

After about ten minutes Mrs. Smith started with the seventh graders, then eighth, ninth, tenth , then us. She called my name and I grabbed my schedule. I waited for Doug and Whit to get theirs to see if we had any classes together.

"What classes do you have Court?" Dougie asked.

"I have U.S. History 2 with Coach Hult, Algebra 2 with Coach Lassiter, Art with Mrs. Hansen, Spanish 2 with Coach Trap, Chemistry with Mr. Ryan, and finally English 4 with Mrs. Bridgers. What about you?"

"I have all the same classes." He said giving me a high five. "What about you Whit?"

"I have all the same ones except I have Journalism instead of art."

We all laughed and headed to our first period class. History with Don Don. See the thing about Coach Hult is all you have to do is flirt a little and be a girl and you'll pass. You can get away with anything in his class. Believe me..I've had the perv for three years. We found three seats in the very far right corner of the room. I sat in the very last seat next to the wall, Doug sat by me, and Whit sat in front of me.

Then we went to second, third, and fourth period classes. We had a break for about twenty minutes. Then on to fifth and sixth period. Today was a half day, so we left school about 12. I decided that I would walk back to my house with the gang and we could talk about Doug wanting to be in the band.

We arrived at my house about one-ish. Everyone headed to my room while I grabbed some snacks out the kitchen.

"So…" I said walking into the room, arms full of food," Do you know what your gunna play for the guys?"

"I thought about something I wrote." He said as he pulled out his bass and grabbed some paper from the case. I knew what it was too.

"Well, why don't we all go over to his house now and let you play for him? He's probably home by now and Tom and Harry are probably there too."

"I guess."

We all filed out of my room. We headed down the stairs and across the yard to Danny's. Dougie rang the doorbell and we all stood behind him. Danny answered the door:

"Ello."

"Um…h-hi. I'm Dougie Poynter and I heard that you were trying to start a band but you don't have a bass player and I play bass and I thought I would try out." He said all on one breathe.

"Well then…hold on a sec." Danny closed the door and I could hear him talking to someone. He came back a few moments later followed by Tom.

"Oight, Doug, may I call you Doug? You've got to play along with us on one song. If you do good, you're in. Got it mate?" Tom said telling him what to do.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Well, come on in. What's this? You already have groupies?" Danny said acknowledging us.

"We're not his groupies…we're his friends." I said for all of us.

We all walked into the house and found Sarah, Harry's girlfriend, Molly Rae (A/N: I couldn't think of anything Lindsey lol) and of course the captain of the softball team and school bitch, Lynn Varnell. They were all sitting chatting it up with Harry when we walked in. We all headed to Danny's basement were him and the "band" practiced. Tom handed Dougie some music and he looked over it. They asked him if he had it and he said, "yes." They started playing a song called," That Girl". Dougie did really well.

"Alright, good job there Doug. But one more test. Can you sing?" Tom asked walking over to him and putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah…I guess I can."

"Well can you show us?" Harry piped up from behind the drum kit.

"Yeah, but can I sing a song I wrote? And can Courtney help me out on the guitar. She's the one that help me write it."

"Whatever mate."

"Doug, are you fucking me?" I asked shocked. "I cannot do this in front of people."

"No, I'm not fucking you, but I need you to do this." He pleaded giving me a hug.

"FINE! Give me a guitar. I need to warm up a little."

Danny passed me his guitar and smiled at me. I hated doing this shit for Dougie. He knows I freak out in front of people when I play. But I guess I'll have to deal with it.

"Okay, Courtney will help me out with the first part then I'll sing." Dougie told the guys.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"As I'll ever be…"

"This song is called, Transylvania."

We started playing and I began to sing.

"Anne Boleyn she kept her tin, which all her hopes and dreams were in, she plans to run away with him forever…" I sang…

"Never to be seen again." Whit whispered. I smirked at her.

Then Dougie sang, "Leaves a note and starts to choke, can feel the lump that's in her throat, it's raining and she leaves her coat in silence…"

Doug and I together sang, "We're sorry but we disagree, the boy is vermin cant you see, we'll drown his sin misery, rip him out of history…"

"GO DOUG!" I yelled.

"People marching to the drums, Everybody's having fun to the sound of love. Ugly is the world we're on, If I'm right then prove me wrong, I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)."

"OY! STOP!" Danny yelled.

"What?" Dougie asked.

"DUDE! You got the job!" Tom yelled shaking Dougie's hand.

"Sweet." I jumped up and gave Dougie a hug.

"Alright Doug, now that you're a member of the band, we need to chat." All four boys left the room and left all us girls there.

"So…."Lynn started, "Which one of you is dating Dougie?"

"None of us…we're all friends." I said placing the guitar back on it's stand.

"Good…" was all she said and left.

"God I hate her." Whit said from behind me.

"Don't we all?" Sarah said from the couch.

She walked over to me and stuck her hand out. She introduced herself to us all and so did Molly Rae. We all sat and talked about the boys until they came back. They said that they have decided on a name.

"Well, what is it then?" I asked.

"We've decided to call ourselves…" Harry stopped.

"Well, come out with it!" Molly yelled.

"McFLY!" all four boys yelled at once.

"McFLY? As in Marty McFLY? From back to the future?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes…It's my favorite movie." Tom said sitting next to Molly.

"Alrighty then." Leann and Renee said at the same time. By then Whit and myself were rolling on the floor laughing our asses off. Get regained composer and sat back on the couch.

We all sat around and talked for a while longer until we all decided that we should go bowling. It was a Thursday but we didn't have school again until Monday. Renee and Leann said they couldn't because they already have a huge term paper to write. So that left Me, Whit, Dougie, Danny, Sarah, Molly, Harry, and Tom to go bowling. Whit and I returned to my house to get dressed and Doug headed home to get ready. We all met back at Danny's house around 6. Me, Dougie, Whit, and Danny went in my car. Harry, Sarah, Tom, and Molly went in Tom's car.

(A/N: Yeah, um…since I know NOTHING about bowling…I'm just going to skip ahead to Monday.)

At school on Monday, I found Dougie hanging out in the hall with the band. Whit and myself were walking up to them, but were cut off by Lynn.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Um..to my friends. Ya know there's Dougs and Sarah." I said trying to push past her.

"Sorry, only _cool_ people hang out over there." She stepped in front of me.

"Lynn, back off. They're my friends." Dougie said walked over to us.

"Well, you need better friends." She huffed and walked off.

"Thanks." I said as he put his arm around me.

"No prob..what are friends for?"

We walked over to the group just as the bell rang. So we headed off to first period…

"The Hultster!" Dougie and I yelled at the same time. Then we bust out laughing.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo! Chapter three. I can't believe I actually got this out today. I had some serious writers block today but I got over it! WOOT for Kathryne! lol. Sorry just a little Hyper. Alright...on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

It's been a few weeks since Dougie started with the band and we've seen less and less of him. He's always with one of the guys talking about a song or when they can get a gig. Whit and I decided to not even try to hang out with him at school because fucking Lynn Varnell has to get in our faces every time we try to talk to him. But we get to hang out after school when they practice at Danny's house.

"Yo Doug!" I said walking down the stairs leading to Danny's basement.

"Court! I feel like I haven't seen you in years!" He said jumping up to hug me.

"Where's Whit?" he asked noticing she wasn't behind me.

"Oh, her mom told her that she had to stay home and do chores."

"Bogus!"

I went and sat on the couch followed by Sarah and Molly.

"Hey guys." I said greeting them both.

"Hiya!" They said in unison.

We burst into giggles but stopped when Danny cleared his throat.

"Alright guys…"he said looking between the other three in the band, "Let's sing I'll be Okay."

When they finished playing the song, all three of us girls jumped up and down and clapped. They practiced a few more songs, before we all decided to go out for pizza. I called mom and told her that I was going out for pizza and would be home later. All I got was a, "Okay honey, be careful." We all piled into Tom's car and headed to Mamamita's Pizzeria. It's about a ten minute drive from my house. When we arrived, it was almost completely empty. We went inside and gave, Jose, a kid at our school, our drink orders. When those arrived, we gave him our pizza order. We ordered one pepperoni pizza and a meat lovers. About thirty minutes later, our pizza arrived. We ate and then headed home.

We all went our separate way's when we arrived back in our neighborhood. I went in the house and sat on the couch to watch tv. Since it was a Thursday CSI came on at 9. When it went off at 10, I headed to my room to take a shower. I climbed out the shower ten minutes later, dressed for bed, and went to sleep.

McFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLY

I was ready and waiting at Danny's car at 7:40. He walked out in a cheerful mood.

"Good Morning Courtney."

"Morning Dan." He unlocked the car and we both climbed in.

The ride to school was pretty talkative. We talked about many random things. From the music on the radio to the songs they have written and they one's I've heard.

"Of all the ones that we've sung and you've heard, which one is your favorite?" he asked about ten minutes away from school.

"I really like That Girl. The way you sing the second verse is amazing." Was my answer.

"Wow..thanks." we pulled into the school parking lot at 8.

"We don't have to be in homeroom until 8:10. You can hang out in here with me until then if ya want." He said unhooking his seat belt and adjusting his seat.

"Um..sure, why not. Whit's home sick and Doug's probably with Harry and Tom." I said as I unhooked my seatbelt.

"Do you hate the fact that Dougie's always with the band?"

"Not really, I mean, I love the fact that he gets to do what he loves, but I feel like I'm losing one of my best friends, ya know?" I said facing him.

"I understand, but you could hang out with us. We don't tell you that you can't."

"I know, but I don't want to have to put up with fucking Lynn "I think I'm perfect everyone LOVES me" Varnell."

He was laughing his ass off by now, "Wow, I've never heard anyone call her that before."

"Well.." I was getting pissed by now, "If she tells me that I can't hang out with you guys today, I'll tell her about her damn self."

Ya know Court, your pretty cool." he said looking at me.

"Aw..shucks…" I said laughing, "Your not so bad yourself there Dan o"

"Dan O?" we just looked at each other for a minute and then burst into laughter.

We both looked at the clock and yelled, "Oh Shit!" It was 8:10 and we couldn't be late for class. We climbed out the car and grabbed our book bags from the trunk. He locked the car and we took off to Ms. Mingledorffs class. Just as the late bell was ringing, we reached her door.

"Well, well, well…I'm glad you decided to join us today Mr. Jones…Miss Riley." Ms. Mingledorff said from her podium.

"Yes Ms. Mingledorff." we both said and sat down.

The announcements came on and said that basketball tryouts are in a week. I played last year, but that teamed sucked. So I'm not going out this year I decided. The bell rang for first period and we headed off to History.

McFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLY

"So…" I started talking to the guy's after school," Do you think that maybe I could sing along with you guys on one song? Just because I'm really bored and have nothing better to do." I was hit in the head by a pillow.

"HEY! Who threw it?" I said looking around at Danny, Tom, Harry, and Dougie. Tom had a smirk on his face.

"TOM! I know it was you!" I jumped up and chased him around the room.

"HEY HEY! Guys, let's sing a song." Danny said from the couch after the laughed subsided.

"Well, since you want to sing a song, what song shall it be Courtney?"Tom asked.

"Um…Too Close For Comfort! I want to sing Tom's part!" I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Whatever…" he said and laughed.

_I never meant the things I said  
To make you cry  
Can I say I'm sorry_

It's hard to forget

And yes I regret  
All these mistakes  
I don't know why you're leaving Me  
But I know you must have your reasons  
There's tears in your eyes  
I watch as you cry  
But it's getting late

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know

Remember when we scratched our names into the sand  
And told me you loved me  
But now that I find  
That you've changed your mind  
I'm lost for words  
And everything I feel for you  
I wrote down on one piece of paper  
The one in your hand  
You won't understand  
How much it hurts to let you go

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know

All this time you've been telling me lies  
Hidden in bags that are under your eyes  
And when I asked you I knew I was right

But if you turn your back on me now  
When I need you most  
But you chose to let me down

Won't you think about what you're about to do to me  
And back down...

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
(Yeh yeh yeh)

What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
I guess I'll never know...

The song ended and I turned to see the whole group looking at me.

"What?"

"Courtney, you sing fucking awesome!" Danny yelled walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Tom, that song is really awesome." I said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, it is. Do you wanna stick around while we practice some more?" Dougie asked.

"Sure, why not. It is a Friday night and we're probably the only one's at home instead of the football game."I said giggling.

"You're probably right, but the game doesn't start until seven thirty and it's only six thirty." Harry stated looking at his watch.

At about seven fifteen, Harry and Tom left to go pick up Sarah and Molly for the game. Danny, Dougie and I headed to the school for the game.

At the end of the third quarter we were winning 24 to 12. We all decided that we would leave and go to the fair since it was the last night. Danny, Dougie, Renee, and I piled into my car and headed to the fair. Tom and Harry decided that they would stay and hang out with their girlfriends.

We had an hour long drive so I grabbed a few c.ds out the trunk and handed them to Renee in the front seat. We both have a knack for music from the 90's so she put in my Retro 90's c.d. We started listening to 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' by Deep Blue Something. I was shocked when I heard Dougie _and _Danny singing along. After listening to Roll to Me, Whole Hearted, and Mmmbop, we came to Tubthumping by Chumbawamba. I cranked up the radio and rolled down the windows:

"I get knocked down, but I get up again your never gunna keep me down…" I yelled. I looked at Renee who was doing the same thing. I looked at the boys in the back seat and saw Danny looking at me with a shocked look on his face. Dougie was rocking out just as hard as we were.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked over the music, smiling at him.

"Who me? I'm looking at me crazy cool neighbor who I had no fucking clue liked Chumbawamba!" he yelled before rocking out with the rest of us.

I then told Renee to put in my Ashley Tisdale c.d. I turned it to number five, which is my favorite song, "not like that." I looked in the review mirror to see Danny staring at Dougie like he was a retard. Dougie can't help he knows the words to an Ashley Tisdale song, I listen to this c.d. all the time.

"Doug, your scaring me, stop." Danny said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"What I like, Imma get that, like a quick cat, No I won't quit that ya heard me?" Dougie sang to Danny. Then the whole car burst into laughter.

"You scare me sometimes Doug."

We pulled into the fair parking lot an hour later. We were all hyped up and ready to ride. We paid for a wrist band that got us onto any ride. We stepped inside the gate and Dougie and I looked at each other and smiled:

"FUREBALL!" we both yelled and took off running. The fureball is mine and Dougs favorite ride. You sit in a circle and it spins while going side to side in the air. It's kinda like the ship ride but it spins and goes higher. (**A/n: that's the best way I know how to describe the ****fureball****Lol**) We also rode the Fireball, Himalaya, and a few other rides. After about eight turns on the fureball, a stuff animal, a bag of cotton candy, chili fries, and two cups of lemonade later, we were ready to leave. I was totally worn out, and Renee was still hyper, so Dougie drove home, she sat up front and me and Danny sat in the backseat.

The last thing I remember was being carried into Danny's basement and placed on the couch. When I woke up the next morning Dougie was asleep on the other couch, Renee on the floor, and Danny sitting on the couch with me, my feet in his lap.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then..give me reviews people please! they make me happy when I'm under house arrest!!!! please, they keep me sane! lol**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ya'll I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in like a month! I've been dealing with alot of stuff...lol. But here is chappy numero cuatro! woo...I hope you like it, and theres a little drama toward the end!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**-Danny's POV-**

"Holy Fuck!" I yelled as I was awoke by talking a heel in the groin. I leaned over and winced, trying not to cry. I looked over at Courtney, whose feet were in my lap, but she was still asleep. I looked over to see Dougie laughing.

"Dude, that was so not cool." He said through giggles.

"Ya think? And neither will this…" I stated before pushing Courtney off the couch and she landed on the floor with a thud.

"What the fuck was that for?" She asked tiredly standing up and rubbing her ass and head.

"That, my dear sweet Courtney, was for kicking me in the damn nuts!"

"Well, Soooorry! I didn't mean too. Doug? You didn't warn him that I kick in my sleep, did you?" I asked looking between Danny and Dougie.

Danny's eyes got really wide and he glared at Dougie, who was practically falling out of his seat. I began to laugh and sat back down on the couch.

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty." Dougie said looking at his cell phone.

"See now, I could still be sleeping, but Daniel had to push me off the couch!" I said getting off the couch and going to sit on Dougs lap.

"Aww…poor Court Court." Dougie stated as he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled against me.

"Jeeze you two, why don't you date or something?" Danny asked from the couch.

"EW! " I jumped off Doug and went and sat by Danny.

"Or…"Danny said with a sly look on his face, "You could snuggle with me?"

We all burst into laughter and sat around and talked a few more minutes. I decided that I should go home and take a shower and Doug decided the same thing. We said our goodbyes and I headed home. When I got there, I found mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I said as I was walking down the hall.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Oh…well you know we went to the fair and I fell asleep before we got home, so Danny just put me on the couch in the basement."

"Alright honey…go take a shower." She laughed.

"Tootle loo!" I said walking into the bathroom.

McFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLY

**-****Dougie's**** POV-**

"So…" I asked sitting in the basement of Danny's house.

"So what?" Danny asked messing around with his guitar.

"What's going on with you and Courtney, eh?"

"Nothing…why do you ask?" he has set the guitar back on its stand.

"Well, you guys seem friendly, ya know." I smirked.

"No..not at all, why? She say something about me?"

I laughed. This kid was killing me. I rubbed my head and walked over to the stairs to head home to take a shower.

"Nope, not a word." Was all I said before leaving the house.

McFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLYMcFLY

We all decided that we would hang out at my house, since we're usually at Danny's. Dougie and I walked into the living room carrying popcorn and drinks.

"We're all never fit in here." I told him as we set the stuff on the table.

"Well, you do have the **huge** couch and the love seat. Then there's your dad's chair and the floor."

I laughed, "Yeah, that's true." I said as we walked to my room.

Dougie sat on the bed and I walked to the computer to check my email and myspace.

"I talked to Danny earlier…" Dougie paused.

"Yeah, and?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I asked him what was going on between you two. And he said nothing, but he asked why and wondered if you said something about him."

I smiled, "really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Dougie asked with a little puppy dog look on his face.

"Well…."

He chunked a pillow at my head. It barely missed and landed on the floor. I got up and ran towards him and tackled him on the bed. I sat on top of him and grabbed a pillow and began to beat the shit out of him with it. He reached for a pillow, when the bell rang. We ran to the door, but I reached it first. I opened it to find Tom, Molly, Sarah, and Harry.

"Hey guys!" I said to everyone.

"Hey Courtney." Sarah said giving me a hug. Soon followed by Molly. The boys did their little _handshake_ and we showed them to the living room. Everyone found a spot and I put the movie in. I was going to take my spot on the couch next to Doug, when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said walking into the foyer. I opened the door to see Danny standing there with Lynn!

"Holy….shit." I said under my breath.

"Hey Court." Danny said with his arm around Lynn's waist.

"Um…hi. What's she doing here?" I asked pointing to Lynn.

"Well, I would've felt kinda left out since the whole entire band has girlfriends, well except Doug, but he's got you, so I figured I'd bring someone to "hang out" with." He said walking past me.

"Why, do you have a problem?" Lynn asked harshly.

"Nope." I was mad and upset. We'd known each other for at least a year and he still hadn't figured out that I like him and , oh…**a****nd** he decided to bring someone to MY house that I despise for a date?! I showed them into the living room and everyone's chatting stopped. All ten eyes went from me to Danny. They could tell by the look on my face, I was not pleased…at all.

I took my seat by Dougie on the couch. Danny and Lynn sat on the love seat. I pressed play on the remote and "The Forty Year Old Virgin" began to play. I sat back with my popcorn and began to watch the movie.

**-****Harry's**** POV-**

"Holy Shit!" was all I thought when Danny walked in the room with Lynn. He knows that Courtney and Lynn don't get along. And now he had brought her into Courtney's house. Good Job, douche bag! Gosh, he just will never learn will he? I looked over at Courtney when the movie began, she looked…..heartbroken. She's liked Danny for years, and now that she has the chance to hang out with him, alone, in the dark, he brings fucking LYNN! Jeeze…

**-Tom's POV-**

Oh hell, he's done it now. There's going to be a fight before this movie ends, or some tears shed….I hope that no one gets hurt…feelings I mean.

**-Danny's POV-**

"Why is everyone staring at me with _what the hell are you doing_ looks?" I thought to myself. I grabbed Lynn's hand and walked over to the love seat. About a third into the movie, Lynn started to put moves on me. I kept pushing her away, but she kept proceeding.

**-Courtney's POV-**

I looked over at Danny. They were all over each other! "I can't handle this." I thought to myself. I could feel the tear run down my face….I stared at him a few more seconds. I could feel Dougie staring at me. I glanced at him and back to Danny. More tears were coming…I could feel them…I quickly got up and left the room.

**-****Dougie's**** POV-**

"Shit!" I yelled and got up and went after Courtney.

I stopped in the hall, right before I reached her room. She was coming back. She was coming fast. I stepped aside, because I knew **exactly **what she was going to do…and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" She yelled standing infront of Lynn and Danny.

"Excuse me?" Lynn asked.

"You heard me…get the fuck out of my house. You weren't invited by me, so get the hell out." She was moving closer to her.

I ran up behind her and pulled her back. She was fully pissed, and you **DO NOT **want to fuck with a pissed off Courtney.

"Um..If I were you, I'd go." I said holding her back.

"Whatever…" Lynn grabbed her purse and stormed out the front door.

"What the hell was that for? She wasn't bothering you!" Danny yelled.

"Uh oh…"I said and grabbed onto Courtney tighter.

"Danny, you know I hate her, and you bring her to _my_ house!" She was in tears.

"Well, sorry I didn't think you would care!" He sat back down on the couch.

"God Danny! Your so clueless!" She yelled before snatching away from me and running to her room, slamming the door.

"Good job jackass…" I said sitting on the couch.

"What?" he asked scratching his head.

"She's never going to come out now."

"Why did she say I was clueless?" He's retarded!

"Are you seriously that naive? I asked walking over to him.

"What?!"

"DUDE!" Harry got off the couch and walked to Danny.

"what?!" he asked again.

"She loves you, you dumbass!" was all he said before leaving the house. Tom silently got up and left too…followed by the girls.

"She….she can't." he stammered.

"And why the bloody hell not?!" I asked. I _was _getting pissed now.

"Because, she doesn't even know me. We've only known each other for a year!" he was utterly confused and clueless.

"Danny, she's been your neighbor forever, and you went to elementary together. She's liked you since seventh grade!"

We sat there in silence for a few moments before he spoke:

"Doug?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I've made a big mistake." With that, he walked out of the house. I headed to Courtney's room, to help her through her heartbreak, for the fourth time, because of Danny Jones…

* * *

**REVIEWS!!!??? PLEASE? SPANKS.**

**-Kathryne**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I never put these. haha! O well.. Anywho...I do not own McFLY, but I will own the Greatest Hits CD and DVD soon! WOOTNESS! haha. **

**On with the story then...**

**OH! before I forget...there's a little bit of violence, but it's not major. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**-Lynn's POV-**

Today was Monday, and I was most definitely going to confront little miss Courtney about Saturday. She's in for a rude awakening at lunch. I sat in Coach Lassiters class, waiting on the bell to ring. Ten minutes later, when it did, I headed to the lunch basketball court, where everyone usually hung out at break. There they were, all of them, sitting and talking while Tom and Danny played the guitar. Courtney was sitting by Dougie and far away from Danny. Ha! Seems I got under her skin…good. I walked up to her and stopped. She looked up and said:

"Can I help you?"

"Actually yes…Get up." I said forcefully.

"Excuse me?" She asked standing up."Now what?"

"This!" Was all I said before punching her in face.

"OH SHIT!" was all Dougie said.

**-Courtney's POV-**

"This!" was all I heard before Lynn punched me in the face.

Doug yelled, "OH SHIT!" when I just stared at her.

"What? To chicken to punch me back?" that was all it took for me to deck that bitch right back in the face. I tackled her to the ground and started beating the shit out of her. One thing no one knows about me, except Dougie of course, is that I can fight. I punched her a good five times before all four of the guys pulled me off her. She was lying there, bleeding.

"Serves you right, you stupid bitch!" I yelled being hauled off by Dougie and Harry. Danny followed to make sure I didn't break free.

"You were only jealous at your house because I was with Danny and not you! You've like him since freshman year! And now that you've been hanging out, your liking him more! Don't think I don't know you like him, Courtney! We used to be best friends!" she yelled getting off the ground, being helped up by Tom.

I just stopped walking. I turned and looked between her and Danny. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. I looked from Doug to Harry.

"Stupid Bitch, like you know shit!" I yelled before taking off after her, yet again. She ran pretty fast, but not fast enough. I cough up with her and only got in one hit, before Danny pulled me off her.

"Courtney! Stop!" He yelled pulling me close to him. I just laid my head on his shoulder and cried. I collapsed. I was so worn out from beating Lynn's ass. I giggled, remembering what I just did. Danny picked me up and carried me to his car. He was taking me home.

The ride there was pretty quiet. After about five minutes, he spoke:

"You got a pretty good right hook there Court." I just stared at him. Why in the hell was he doing this to me?

"Um..thanks." was all I said.

"Freshman year huh?"

"Yup"

"Me too."

"Uh huh…wait!...What?" I was shocked, did he just say what I think he did.

"I've liked you since freshman year too…" he smiled at me.

"Are you fucking me?!" I asked. Then realized that I said it, I laughed.

He laughed too, "Um..no, but maybe oneday."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you liked me?" I asked turning to face him.

"Why didn't **you **tell** me**?" I looked down.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought." He laughed.

"Shut up Dan." We pulled into my driveway and he walked me to the door.

"Thanks for bringing me home before I put her into coma." I laughed.

"No problem. You think I could hang out for a while?" I smiled.

"Sure."

I unlocked the door and we headed to my room. Danny sat on the bed, while I went into the bathroom. When I came out, he had the TV on and was watching, _A Shot at Love with __Tila__ Tequila_. I sat down beside him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"So…" I asked a few minutes later.

"So…what?" he cut his eyes at me.

"So, you like me. And I like you." I looked back at him.

"And…"

"Well, are we just going to be friends or what?" I asked nervously.

With that, he leaned down and kissed me. Not just any kiss, a passionate one. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into it. I did the same to him. We kissed for seemed like forever, until I heard the front door slam. We pulled away and looked at each other. We both smiled.

I walked out into the hall and it was mom. "Oh shit."

"Courtney? What are you doing home?" She asked walking up to me giving me a hug. Then Danny walked out of my room. "damnit!"

"Courtney?" Mom looked at me. I looked at Danny and we burst out laughing.

"Okay…here's what happened." I said as I led mom into the kitchen. I told her about what happened at school and that Danny brought me home. She was happy, that Danny finally found out that I liked him. And she gave him a huge hug when she found out he liked me back. My mom's just a big ol' loser.

**-Danny's POV-**

After seeing what Courtney did to Lynn…I don't want to get on her bad side. Well, I finally told her that I liked her too. Then we ended up kissing in her room and her mom came home…great. But she was cool with it, thank god! We decided that since school was over, we'd go pick up Doug and head back to my house and wait for practice time to roll around. We pulled into the parking lot and headed inside. We sat in the lobby near the gym. When the bell rang we saw Doug coming toward us. When we stood up I grabbed her hand. I guess Doug noticed because the first thing he said was:

"About damn time Jones."

"Well hello to you too Doug. Yes my day was fine." I said punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"Ha-ha-ha! Your so effin funny!" Courtney said releasing my hand and hugging Doug.

"Thanks for pulling me off her Doug. I would have probably killed her ass." We all burst out laughing when we saw Lynn walking past us with a black eye and her nose taped.

"Come on…let's head to Dan's." Doug said pulling me by the hand. I grabbed Danny and we headed to the car.

**-At Danny's house-**

We were all sitting around bullshitting when Tom and Harry showed up. They started practicing a new song that Tom wrote.

"What's it called Tom?" I asked from my spot between Danny and Dougie.

"The Heart Never Lies."

"Ah…sounds awesome" I said.

"Well let's get started then shall we." He said standing up getting his guitar. Then I was left on the couch as Dan and Doug got up to grab their instruments.

Some people laugh, some people cry  
Some people live, some people die  
Some people run, run into the fire  
Some people hide, their every desire  
But we are the lovers

If you dont believe me  
Then just look into my eyes  
Cause the heart never lies

Some people fly, some people fall  
Others perfer, they dont care at all  
If you wanna fly, I'll stand right beside you  
I wont let you fall, I'll be right behind you  
So pick up your pieces

If you dont believe me  
Just look into my eyes  
Cause the heart never lies

Whoa

Whoa

Another year over, and were still together  
Its not always easy, to love me forever  
We are the lovers

I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
Hey

And we are the lovers  
I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
Cause the heart never lies

Oh-oh-whoa  
Whoa

Another year over,and were still together  
Its not always easy, to love me forever

Yea we are the lovers, i know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
Cause the heart never lies

Cause the heart never lies

Because the heart never lies

"Tommykins!" Dougie yelled walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Doug! You so stole that from me you theifer!" I yelled from the couch.

"So…" he laughed.

They finished practicing some of their old material. Then Tom said he had an announcement.

"I have an announcement." Tom stated sitting on the couch.

"Yeah?" Danny, Harry, and Dougie all asked at the same time.

"We, as in the band, as in McFLY, have a gig." He smiled.

"A what?!" they all said at the same time.

"A gig…you know, when you-" he was cut off.

"We know what a gig is you dumbass, but how? When?" Danny asked for him and the other two.

"Well, I called over to that club over on Main street."

"You mean, Degree? (**a/n**Yeah, most definitely named that after the deodorant! lol)" I asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" he said hitting his head. Then rubbing it, b/c he hit himself to hard.

"When is it?" Harry asked.

"Um…next Saturday."

"Sweet!" They all said.

"I'll be there." I said. We all sat around a little while longer then I had to go home for dinner. Mom made my favorite and I didn't want to miss it. I said my goodbyes. Hugged them all and kissed Danny. Tom and Harry were shocked. When I walked out the door, Danny was explaining what had happened.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this was all written at one time! Woo...I was feeling in the ass kicking mood. Alright, Give me reviews..PLEASE?! They make my day better. And it needs to be better since I had to go to the orthodontist today! SO MAKE MY DAY!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Alright guys, here is chapter six! Woo! And I've introduced a new character! He's based on my friend Steve! Say hello Steve!**

**Steve: Hello!**

**Me: So Steve, are you happy now? That your in my fic? Because you begged me!**

**Steve: Yes, Kathryne thank you! I'm glad you didn't make me a psycho stalker like you wanted too.**

**Me: Your welcome Steve.**

**Steve: Woo! Alright, on with the story! And don't forget to read and review!!!**

**Me: Yeah! What he said!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own mcfly, but I wish I did and oh, if I did...thinks Okay, yeah...um, READ!**

* * *

Chapter Six

It's winter week at school. Today after school, since it's a half day, we are all going to pack up and go to Charleston to have a little get away and have some fun before the big gig Saturday. We'll be staying with Harry's cousin Thomas.

I finished applying my eyeliner and headed downstairs to grab a banana nut muffin and a yoo-hoo from the refrigerator. I gave mom a hug and told her bye and headed over to Danny's. I walked in the front door and headed to his room. I was eating on my muffin when I walked into his room.

"Hey Dan…" I said sitting on his bed, while he was in his bathroom.

"Hey…I'll be ready in a second." He walked over to me and gave me a kiss and then taking a bite of my muffin.

"Hey! Just because we're dating now doesn't give you the right to take a bite of my muffin!" I said with a serious face, then smiled.

"Well, then I guess that means that I can't do this either." He said taking a sip of my yoo-hoo.

"NO!" I pouted.

"Come on Courtney, I'll buy you a _whole_ box of banana nut muffins and yoo-hoos.

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay."

"Now let's get going, so we won't be late." He said holding his hand out for me to take it. I grabbed it and he led me to the car.

We arrived at school about ten minutes early. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he leaned over and kissed me. I grabbed the back of his neck to pull him in closer. Then there was a knock on the window. It was Dougie and Whit. I rolled down the window.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you just uber excited about after school?" Whit asked.

"Seriously…I can't wait to see Tommy. He always gets us booze. "Doug said from beside her.

"Nice to know you guys…" Danny said.

They just stood there smiling like a bunch of retards. So I rolled up the window and Danny and I went back to what we were doing. The clock said 8:10 and we grabbed our book bags and headed to class. All our classes went by quickly and the final bell rang at 11:30. We all met up at Danny's car and talked about what we were doing.

"Okay, Courtney and I will go get our stuff. Then take Doug and Whitney to get their stuff." Danny said to Tom and Harry.

"Then Me and Haz can go and get Sarah and Molly." Tom said from the other side of the car.

"Alright…it's settled. We'll all meet at my house in about an hour?" Tom asked.

We all agreed and set off our own ways. Whit and Doug rode with Danny and me. We dropped them off at their houses and then headed to ours. We arrived and we each headed to our houses. I ran inside and headed to my room to pack some more stuff. All I had left was my make-up, tooth brush, tooth paste, and my brush. I carried my bags into the living room and sat on the couch. Mom came in and sat down beside me.

"Hey hon." She said putting a hand on my knee.

"Hi mom. What's up?"

"Honey, I just wanted to say, that I trust you this weekend, and I hope you have fun."

"Aww…mom, I know that you can trust me and I'm glad that you can. And I know I will have fun this weekend." I said as I hugged her. Just then, there was a knock on the door. When I answered it, it was Danny.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, hold on." I walked back over to mom and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Courtney. I love you and be careful." She said walking me back to the door.

"Bye Mrs. Riley." Danny said grabbing my bags.

"Goodbye Danny." With that, mom closed the door and we headed to his car. He placed my bags next to his in the trunk. I climbed into the passenger seat and we headed off to get Dougie and Whitney.

We pulled into Dougs driveway and he was waiting with Whit on the porch. They seemed to be deep into conversation, because they didn't notice that we pulled up until Danny honked the horn.

We piled their stuff into the trunk with ours and headed off to Tom's.

When we arrived, everyone was putting their stuff into Tom's trunk. We all piled out of Danny's car and went over to Tom's.

"Hey guys…you almost ready?" Dougie asked from beside me.

"Yeah, let me just put this last bag in." Tom stated. He put the last bag into the trunk and slammed it shut.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"About damn time, I've been ready since before school." Dougie laughed.

Harry, Sarah, Tom, and Molly all got into Tom's car, while Danny, Dougie, Whit, and I got into Danny's. We followed Tom out of the driveway and onto the road heading toward the interstate. We all buckled out seat belts, cranked up the radio, and got onto the interstate. It would be a few hours before we reached Charleston, so I decided to take a nap. Before I fell asleep, Danny, Doug, and Whit were talking about what kind of liquor they think Tommy's going to get us.

I woke up when the car stopped. I looked out the window and we were at a gas station. I climbed out the car stretching and yawning. I looked in the backseat to find Whitney asleep on Dougie.

"Hey." I said to Danny walking around to the other side of the car, where he was pumping gas.

"Well good afternoon sleepyhead." He said giving me a kiss.

"Where are we?" I asked scratching my head.

"Um…we are in Orangeburg, about an hour or so from Charleston.

"Oh…okay. Hey, I'm going to get some chips and a drink. You want anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, bring me a Dr. Pepper and some Doritos." He said giving me some money.

"Will do, be right back." I then walked into the gas station and headed to the chips. I grabbed Dan's Doritos and I grabbed two bags of Cheddar and Sour Cream Chips. They were Whit's favorites too. I walked to the drinks and grabbed four Dr. Peppers. I headed to the counter to pay and grabbed a pack of Stride gum. I paid the attendant and headed back to the car. When I got there, I realized Dougie was in the driver seat and Whit was in the passenger seat. I climbed into the back seat and found Danny sitting there. I handed him his stuff and passed Dougie and Whitney the chips and drinks.

"Aw…You remembered." Dougie said taking a sip of his drink.

"Thanks Court." Whitney said.

"Your welcome."

I turned to Danny who was inhaling his chips. I laughed at him and opened my chips. I began to eat and talk to Doug about when we were little.

"Hey Doug." I said placing another chip on my tongue.

"Yes Court Court?" he asked.

"Do you remember when we were about ten, when you got that bead stuck up your nose?" I asked laughing.

"Yes, Courtney I remember. You're the one that put it there!" he said laughing.

"Yeah, good times, good times." I burst into laughter. So did Danny and Whitney.

We all became silent after a few minutes. Doug was concentrating on the road and following Tom, Whitney was messing with the radio, Danny was still eating his chips, and I was staring out the window. After a few minutes, I felt Danny's hand on my leg. I looked into his blue eyes, and couldn't look away. Just being able to look into them and not have to turn away quickly is the best feeling in the world. You feel like you're being sucked into them. I was knocked out of my trance by Danny putting his hand behind my head and pulling me into a kiss. One hand held my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss. The other worked its way to my shirt. Slowly, he slid his hand under my shirt, rubbing his fingers ever so gently over my skin. I shivered. We were then rudely interrupted.

"Danny, if you're trying to get laid in your backseat, it's not going to happen." Dougie said looking at us in the rear view mirror.

"Damnit Dougie." I said pulling away from Danny, "Why do you always have to ruin good making out moments between me and Danny?"

Danny thought my comment was funny. I gave him the death glare and he stopped laughing. I then started to laugh and the whole care erupted into laugher. After we had calmed down Dougie said,

"We're here!" Dougie said pulling into a long driveway. We followed a long driveway until we reached this huge house. We pulled around the driveway and parked. Soon, a man, whom I presumed was Tommy, walked out of the house. We all climbed out the car and headed towards him.

"TOMMY!" Dougie yelled running to the man.

"Dougs…what's going on?" He said giving him a man hug.

"Nothing much."

"Tommy…" Danny said shaking his hand.

"Well hello there Dan. Who's this young lady?" He said, noticing that Danny and I were holding hands.

"This is my girlfriend, Courtney."

"Hi..." I said shyly.

"Don't be shy around me Courtney, I'm the coolest person you'll ever know." He said laughing.

"Other than me of course." Dougie said stepping next to him.

"Cuz! " Harry yelled walking from the car with Sarah's hand in his.

"Haz! Sarah! How's it going?" he asked hugging Sarah and Harry.

"And lastly Tom. How are you my good friend?" Tommy asked Tom as he walked up with Molly.

"Just great. And yourself? Find you a new woman yet?" Tom asked.

"Of course, she's in the house actually." He said walking toward the house. We grabbed our stuff and followed him inside.

Walking into Tommy's house, was like walking into this huge hotel. There were two staircases leading upstairs. There was also a giant chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Tommy's showed us our rooms and we placed our bags in there. I was rooming with Danny, Whit with Doug, Tom with Molly, and of course, Harry with Sarah. We all placed our bags in our rooms and headed to the living room.

"Alright guys…' Tommy started sitting down in a recliner across from us.

"There is a media room, full of movies and video games in the basement, an arcade upstairs, an indoor pool in the backyard, and a basketball/tennis court on the other side of the property. There are golf carts to take you anywhere around here out back." He stated.

"Are you fucking me?" Dougie asked staring wide eyed at him.

"Um..no, and I don't think that I ever will." He laughed.

"So, we can do anything we want?" I asked.

"Anything you want…just don't break anything."

"Sweet!" we all said simultaneously.

"Oh, and there's a refrigerator in the pantry full of booze. Feel free to help yourself." Was the last thing he said before leaving the room.

We all looked at each other and smiled. There was only one thing we wanted to do right now…

"BOOZE!" we all yelled at the same time. Tonight was going to get _very_ interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, everyone give Steve aka Tommy a round of applause for his awesomeness! claps Anywho, read and review! More to come soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Geez guys, I felt really dirty writing this chapter! gosh. And all the tent stuff is based on actual events that I have been through! but shhh...don't tell! lol And I know the whole sex scene sucks but, I've never written one before! geez, so don't hate on me! pouts**

**Okay, goodbye!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Whitney, Doug, and I all walked into the kitchen singing, "Let's all get drunk tonight" by Afroman. I headed to the refrigerator and grabbed some cokes, Dougie grabbed the Jim Beam and Crown, and Whitney grabbed some cups and shot glasses.

We each had our own bottle of each, and we each had a few cokes. We also played a few rounds of beer pong, which didn't help my already totally fucked up state. Then we all decided that it would be cool to hang out in a tent in the back yard.

We carried our drinks and some blankets. We reached the tent and it was huge. Big enough for twenty people I believe what Tommy had said. We all climbed in, each pairing off with our boyfriend. Or hopefully soon to be boyfriend, in Whitney's case. We sat in there for about twenty minutes, thinking of what we could do.

"How about, ten fingers?" Whitney asked.

"How about not." Dougie said.

"What about…truth or dare?" I asked from beside Danny.

Everyone stopped and looked at me smiling.

"I guess that's the game then." I said cuddling up next to Danny.

"Alright then, who goes first?" Harry asked from next to Sarah.

"I will." Tom said. "Are we going to be clean or dirty with this?" he asked.

"DIRTY!" We all yelled except Whitney.

"Come on Whit, it's not going to be that bad." I said patting her on the head.

"Whatever harry." She said then burst into laughter.

"What? What did I do?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing shut up and let's play damnit!" I yelled.

"Alright…", Tom said looking around at everyone," Courtney, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hm….I dare you to….Unbutton **and** unzip Danny's pants, with your teeth." He said grinning.

"Are you fucking me?" I asked looking from Tom to Danny.

"No…I'm serious." He said.

"Fine, Danny lay down." I said pushing him over.

I lifted up his shirt and latched onto the top of his pants with my teeth. I only tried twice before I got the button through the hole. I unzipped his pants and sat up.

"Damn." Is all everyone said.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

"That was really hot." Danny said zipping his pants back up.

"Thanks…" I said laughing.

"Hey guys…We're going to head back to the house." Tom said from Sarah,Molly,Harry,and himself.

"Alrighty!" Me and Doug yelled.

"Anywho…um…Whitney!" I yelled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She seemed nervous to pick dare.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this tent?" I asked.

Her eyes grew wide and just stared at me and then looked at Dougie. He looked at her. She smiled.

"Um..yeah." she said looking at me.

"Alright Whitney, your turn." I said.

"Danny? Truth or Dare?" she said grinning.

"Dare." He smiled.

"I dare you to give Courtney a hickey right here." She said pointing about four inches below her right arm, on her rip cage.

"Okay." He said pulling my shirt up.

He sucked and nibbled at my side for about five minutes then stopped.

"Alright, I better stop. I can see it already and it's dark." He said pulling my shirt down.

"Doug…truth or dare?" Danny asked.

"Dare!" he yelled.

I whispered in Danny's ear what Dougie should do.

"I dare you to suck on Whitney's bellybutton for two minutes." He said grinning.

"Are you fucking me?!" Whitney yelled.

"Just shut up and lay down." Dougie said forcing her to lay down. He lifted up her shirt and began to suck at her belly button while I kept time. It was more like three minutes when I told him, "Time."

Whitney sat up smiling. I knew she liked it. She's liked Dougie forever and now I was giving her the chance to get dirty with that kid.

After about two hours full of even worse dares and a lot of truths, we all decided to head to the house. We all stumbled to the house laughing. Dougie chased Whitney to their room. I knew exactly what was going to happen with that one. I laughed silently to myself as I walked into mine and Danny's room.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked from the side of the bed.

"Dougie and Whit. I have a feeling that something's going to happen tonight. If you catch my drift." I said sitting down next to him and placing my head on his shoulder.

"I'm a little sobered up now." He said grabbing hold of my hand.

"Me too."

He looked at me for only a moment, before he pressed his lips against mine in one of the most passionate kisses that we've shared. He slowly laid me down being careful not to lay me on top of the suitcase. He pushed it off the bed, his lips never leaving mine. We kissed for a few moments before he moved me up further onto the bed. He slowly took off my shirt, throwing it to the floor. His soon followed. Then he slowly unclasped my bra, throwing it across the room. He slowly ran his hands over my breasts making his way to my belt. He undid it with one hand then undid my pants.

"Your good at that aren't you?" I asked as our mouths parted for only a moment.

"mmhmm" he mumbled into my lips as he placed another kiss on them. I undid his belt then slowly worked my way down to undo his pants with my teeth, as I did earlier in the tent.

"You've got to stop doing that!" he yelled pulling me back up to meet lips again.

He slid my pants off, then my underwear. I pushed his down and he kicked them off the rest of the way. He then took off his boxers. He slowly entered me thereafter picking up speed. The pleasure was unbearable as he slid in and out of me. We both soon hit our climax's and he collapsed next to me. Catching our breath, we stared at each other, and then broke into smiles.

"Courtney, question." He said breathing heavily.

"Danny, answer." I said smiling.

"ha-ha, you're so funny." He said kissing me.

"Well, what do you have to ask me?"

"Can we do that again?" he asked smiling.

"Thought you'd never ask!" I said leaping onto him.

**The Next Day…**

**-****Dougie's**** POV-**

"Good morning everyone!" Danny said as he walked into the kitchen .

"Well good mornings sunshine." I said from the kitchen counter.

"Good Morning guys." Courtney said walking into the kitchen in Danny's boxers and t-shirt.

"Whoa." I said looking at her. "Fun night?"

"Oh yeah." Courtney and Danny said at the same time.

"Me too" Whitney and I said at the same time then looked at each other.

"Oh see now Danny, I told you!" Courtney said hitting Dan on the shoulder.

"Told him what?" Whitney asked.

"I told Danny that you two would hook up last night."

"You know me all too well Court Court." I said putting an arm around Whitney.

"What are we going to do today guys?" Tom asked walking into the kitchen.

"Shopping!" All the girls yelled at once.

"Oh great." Danny, Harry, Tom, and I said putting our head in our hands.

**Courtney's POV**

We shopped until the mall closed. I bought a lot of stuff from Pac Sun, Journeys, Aeropostle, and Hollister. I helped Whitney pick out some clothes that more suited Dougie's style. Not because I wanted to, because she wanted me too.

When we arrived back at the house, we all decided that we would hit one of the local clubs, it was teen night at Cube. I put on my new skinny jeans, adios, and Hurley shirt. Whitney had on skinny jeans, a dress top, and ballet flats. Dougie had on his usual attire, shorts, t-shirt, and skate shoes. Danny, Tom, and Harry all had on jeans, nice shirts, and shoes. And Sarah and Molly both had on jeans, blouses and high heels. We all finished getting ready and headed out to the club. We arrived about thirty minutes later. We danced for a few hours then went out to get some coffee. We arrived back at the house around three. We all went to bed so we could leave tomorrow to head back home.

Everyone woke up the next morning and ate breakfast. They went to their rooms got dressed and packed their stuff. They loaded the cars and headed back home, for their gig was tomorrow night and they had a lot of preparation to do.

* * *

**REVIEWS? Please?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know, I know...ABOUT DAMN TIME, right? lol. Sorry it's been so long. I've been dealing with all the holiday shit! lol. Thank god it's all over. Now we start school on Monday! UGH...**

**I hate school...**

**Anywho...**

**I want to apologize for rushing the end of the last chapter. My mom was being a batch...and yelling at me...lol. So here is Chapter eight!**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

**-****Dougie's**** POV-**

The car ride home was pretty fun. Danny, Courtney, Whitney and I played twenty questions, and I found out some interesting stuff about all of them. And they learned some interesting stuff about me. We were all laughing and cutting up when Harry called.

"Yo?" I said answering my cell phone as 'feeling this' by Blink 182 played.

"Hey, Tom said to stop at the next exit, and we will eat there." he stated.

"Okay, where are we eating?" I asked looking at Danny.

"Huddle House."

"Alrighty then….see ya in a few." I said before hanging up.

"Harry said that we're stopping at the next exit and we're eating at Huddle House." I said directing conversation toward Danny.

"Got'cha."

We pulled into the Huddle House parking lot on Walterboro. We filed into the door one by one and grabbed a booth. The waitress took our drink and food orders. The girls went to the bathroom after placing their orders.

"So Dan…."Tom asked from across the table.

"What?"

"So you and Courtney?" He asked with a smile.

Danny took a sip of his coke, "me and Courtney."

"About damn time." Harry, Tom ,and I said in unison as the girls we walking back to the table.

We all burst into laughter as the girls sat back down at the table.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked as Harry put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing, just guy stuff." Tom said looking at Danny.

"Right…" Courtney said.

Our food came and we ate. We sat and talked for a few minutes about how much longer we had, and Danny and I argued over who would drive the rest of the way.

"Dude, I drove from Charleston to here." Danny said with his arm around Courtney.

"Yeah, but you _know_ I hate driving." I said.

"Dude, you drove most of the way there!"

"Dougiekins…" Courtney said leaning toward me.

"Oh lord….What?" I asked.

"Will you please drive the rest of the way home? I'll make it up to you…I promise." She said giving me the puppy dog face.

"Courtney, why do you always pull that face, you know I can't say no to it." I said hitting her slightly in the shoulder.

" I know, that's why I do it." She said laughing.

"Fine…I'll do it. Only if you take me to Pac Sun to get some new shit."

"Woo!...Of course." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone laughed and we put our money together to pay the bill. We all piled into our cars and pulled out of the parking lot.

Courtney and Whitney were in the back seat whispering. Danny and I kept glancing at each other and tried to figure out what they were saying.

"Hey guys…" Courtney said a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" Danny and I said in unison.

"We're going to start a song and you guys sing the next part…okay?" Whitney said.

"What if we don't know the song?" Danny asked.

"Believe me, you will." Courtney said.

"Everything was going just the way I planned, the broccoli was done! She doesn't know I'm a virgin in the kitchen Cause it's normally my mum! But then she called me and that's when She said to me she wasn't coming round for tea…" they sang.

Danny and I laughed and sang with them: "I should have know much better, but it's so hard I can't forget her, she keeps playing me around, But I'm trying to impress her, She puts me under so much pressure, And I just wanted her to let me know she cares…"

Danny sang his part and we finished the song. We all laughed and then Danny climbed in the backseat with the girls. Whitney decided that she would sit up front instead of me in the middle of Danny and Courtney's hot make out session.

-**Whitney's POV-**

I climbed into the front seat, because Danny and Courtney started making out. I hate it when people make out right next to me, it bothers me. I just looked at Doug and we burst into laughter. We talked about random stuff. We talked about both of our past relationships…most of them ending badly. We talked about our first times, kisses, everything.

**-Courtney's POV-**

We arrived back at Danny's around five. Dougie took Whitney home, while Harry and Tom took Sarah and Molly home. Danny and I grabbed our stuff out the trunk and headed toward my house after placing is bags in his room.

"Well, I'm going to go shower and take a little nap. Then I'll be at your house in time for practice. Okay?" I asked as we hugged on my porch.

"Um…how about you just stay home tonight? Since we just got back and all." He said looking at me.

"Oh, okay. That's fine." I said kissing him on the lips.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me on the cheek and left.

"Bye." I said as I walked into the house.

I walked into the kitchen and found mom sitting at the counter drinking coffee and reading one of her _romance_ novels. I laughed inwardly as I sat down next to her.

She looked up and smiled, "Courtney! You're back. How was your trip?"

"It was great mom. How was everything here?" I asked walking around to give her a hug.

"What all did you guys do?" she asked placing her glasses on the counter.

"Harry's cousin, Tommy, lives on this huge plantation and has all of these different things that we could do, so we mainly stayed there." I said grabbing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Sounds exciting."

"Loads."

"Was it fun having a weekend with Whit, Doug, Dan, and the guys?" she asked glancing at her book every now and again.

"Yes ma'am. We all got a lot closer."

"That's great. Well I'm going to go get your brother from Caleb's house." She stated grabbing her keys off the counter.

"Alright mom. I'm going to go and take a shower and possibly take a nap." I said hugging her before heading down the hall.

I walked into my room and headed to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and shed my clothing. I stepped into the hot shower and stood there. After a few moments I washed my hair and body and got out. I got changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and climbed into my bed with my laptop. I checked my email and MySpace. I had a few new comments from Leann, Renee, and my cousin Alex from Florida. I shut down my computer and snuggled into my sheets. I was asleep not to long later.

* * *

**REVIEWS????**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Woo! Chapter Nine...VERY NICE! haha. So here it is...It's finally gig time...I didn't really know _how_ to write about the gig, even though I've been to concerts. I was just having a retard day. HAHA. Anywho I hope you like it.**

**Read And Review!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**-Danny's POV-**

A few minutes after Courtney left, the band arrived. We all headed to the basement to get ready for practice.

"Where's Courtney?" Doug asked sitting on the couch next to Whitney.

"She went home. I told her that since we just got back, she should head home and rest. Plus, I have a surprise for her at the gig tonight." I said grabbing my guitar.

"Oh…what kind of surprise?" Tom asked.

"You'll see Tomorrow."

We ran through our set for the gig which included Broccoli, That Girl, Bubble Wrap, Friday Night and Not Alone. We finished around nine and everyone headed home to rest and get prepared for the gig the following day.

**-Gig Day!-**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller id. 'Danny'

"Hello?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Good morning beautiful." He said in a cheerful tone.

"Morning…what's up?" I asked sitting up.

"I was wondering of you wanted to go get some breakfast?"

"I'd love to."

"Sweet. Get dressed and I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said.

"Alright, see you soon."

We said 'bye' and hung up. I jumped out of bed and headed to the closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie. I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, and to apply some makeup. I was putting on my socks when the door bell rang. Danny walked into my room a few minutes later.

"Hey." He said walking over to me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey. Let me put on my shoes and I'll be ready." I said getting off the bed and walking to the closet. I slipped on my adios and said:

"Let's go."

I told mom we'd be back later and then we headed to the car. We got in the car and pulled out the drive. After messing with the radio, I noticed that we were heading _away_ from town.

"Where are we going Dan?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said never taking his eyes off the road.

We pulled up to this empty area after about thirty minutes. We climbed out of the car and he grabbed a basket out of the trunk. He took me by the hand and we walked for a few minutes, until we came to this outlook. You could see the whole city. He let go of my hand and took a blanket out of the basket. He laid it down on the ground and started unpacking some food. He sat down and patted the empty spot next to him. I sat down beside him with a smile.

"Danny…you're too sweet." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"That's what they tell me. Now, I have egg and cheese biscuits, hash browns, and orange juice." He smiled.

"Danny, did you go get BK breakfast for me?" I asked taking a biscuit from the plate they were on, still wrapped in Burger King paper.

"You know it!"

I laughed and took a bite of my biscuit. I've missed burger king breakfast. We both ate our food and sat and talked for a while.

"So, are you nervous about tonight?" I asked leaning against his chest.

"Not really, I'm just pretty excited. I've got a new song that no one knows about…I can't wait to play it." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh really? What's it called?" I asked glancing at him.

"You'll have to wait and see." He said in my ear.

I looked into his blue eyes…they shone so brightly in the morning light. We stared at each other and both leaned in for a kiss. I rotated slightly, to make it easier for us both. His hand was placed delicately on my hip and my hand over his. We were broken apart by the sound of 'Born to Run' by Bruce Springsteen. Tom was calling.

"What?" Danny asked, not please to be interrupted.

"Well good morning to you to sunshine…where are you?" he asked.

"I'm busy…why?" I giggled.

"Because we need to practice for tonight…remember?"

Danny sighed, "Alright, I'll be there in about an hour."

They said bye and Danny closed his phone. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face. We decided to go ahead and leave because Tom would call every ten minutes to see where we were. We packed everything back into the basket and headed to the car.

We arrived at Danny's house forty-five and eight Tom calls later. We walked into the basement hand in hand laughing about a joke that Danny told. I went and joined Whitney ,Sarah, and Molly on the couch.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down.

"Hey!" they all said in unison.

We chat for a few minutes and then the boys started practicing. They goofed off and they practiced hard. They were in the middle of 'Broccoli' when mom called.

"Hello?" I said walking up the stairs.

"Hey hon…where are you?" she asked.

"I'm next door the bands practicing. Why?"

"I was just calling to tell you, the girls, and the whole band to come over here. I've cooked you all lunch." She stated.

"Mom! That's wonderful…when they finish, I'll tell them and we'll head over, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

"Bye, love you"

"love you too." She said and hung up.

I walked back down the stairs and sat back down. Everyone was talking about how they sounded.

"You sounded great." Sarah said.

"Totally" Molly agreed.

Whitney nodded.

"Hey guys, mom just called. She wants all of us to go to my house when you're done practicing." I directed to the boys.

"Okay…we have to run through 'Not Alone' and we'll be done." Doug said.

They practiced their last song and we all headed to my house. We walked into the front door and headed to the kitchen. The whole counter was covered in food. There was ham, macaroni and cheese, dressing, gravy, pretty much a freaking Thanksgiving feast. Everyone hugged my mom and grabbed a plate. We all ate in the dining room so everyone could chat. Mom, Dad, and Nate, my brother joined us. Everyone was talking, laughing and having a good time.

"Danny? Have you ever noticed that Nate looks like Tom?" I asked.

Danny looked at Nate, then at Tom, "Holy crap! He does." He said laughing. The whole table burst into laughter.

"Yeah, me and Whit have decided to get Nate a shirt that says _Proud to be Little Tom_."

Everyone laughed. We all talked and ate more, until around four. Everyone left except Danny, so they could go get ready for the gig. Danny and I cleared the table and carried the dished to the kitchen. We washed and put them up and went and sat on the couch. We watched at Nate played a SpongeBob game on the play station. Danny left about an hour later to get ready and I headed to my room to take a shower and dress.

I climbed out of the shower about fifteen minutes later. It was around five forty-five when I finished blow drying my hair. I placed it into a ponytail and cut on my hair straightener. I applied my makeup. The usual powder, blushes, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. I put on a black and white top, skinny jeans, and black ballet flats. I straightened my hair and grabbed my purse. I walked over to Danny's house about six. I knocked on the door and his dad answered.

"Oh, hello Courtney. Danny's in his room, you can go on up." He said closing the door.

"Thanks Mr. Jones." I said walking up the stairs.

I walked into his room to find him in boxers applying deodorant.

"Whoa." I said sitting in his computer chair.

"Oh! Hey! You look beautiful!" he said kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself." I said laughing.

"Yeah, I need to get dressed." He laughed. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his jeans and put them on, followed by a red collared shirt. He dried his hair a little more with a towel and put on some cologne. He grabbed a jacket out of the closet and we headed to Degree.

When we arrived, the rest of the band, and the girls were there. I went and joined the girls at our table right up front. The guys did sound check and talked to us for a few minutes before the manager of the club told them to head back stage. The club was filling up fast and I knew that everything was going to be great. The manager walked out on stage at six on the dot.

"Ladies and gentlemen…McFLY!" he said and the curtain rose, revealing the guys. They began with That Girl. After singing Bubble Wrap they introduced themselves. Then they went on to sing Broccoli, Friday Night, and Not Alone. Then all of the guys walked off stage, except Danny. He grabbed his acoustic and sat on a chair in front of the microphone. We were joined by Tom, Dougie, and Harry moments later.

"This song, I just recently wrote." He started.

"It's dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend, who is here tonight." He said looking at me.

"I love you babe." He said and began to play…

_I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
I wonder what it's like to be home  
And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe  
All I know that in time I'll be fine_

I wonder what it's like to fly so high  
Or to breath under the sea  
I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes  
But I'll be ok if you come along with me

Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun

I wonder how they put a man on the moon  
I wonder what it's like up there  
I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune  
All I know is the answer's in the air

Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun

Sitting here watching the world going by  
Is it true when we die we go up to the sky  
Whoa  
Whoa  
So many things that i don't understand  
Burn my feet in the sand when I'm walking in the sun  
whoa walking in the sun..

Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun  
Yeah

Whoa 

_Whoa _

_Whoa_

He finished singing and everyone applaud. I just sat there, shocked. Tears filled my eyes. Tears of pure joy. He hopped off the stage and walked up to me. I stared up at him, into his beautiful eyes that were glassy. 

"Well? What did you think?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"I…I loved it." I said standing up and placing a passionate kiss on his lips and hugging him.

He whispered, "I love you." Into my ear.

"I love you too."

We let go of each other and sat down. Everyone was talking and having fun, but I was lost in thought. '_I can't believe he wrote that for me. He really does love me_.' I thought to myself. I then noticed the manager of the club walk over to the table. He told the guys that they did an awesome job and he wants them to play again in two weeks. He handed each of them a hundred dollars as their pay. He also told them that there would be two guys from Universal Records would be there. Everyone went crazy, they were all so excited.

About an hour later, we all headed to Lola Johnson's house. She was throwing a party for the heck of it. But she could since her parents were filthy fucking rich. We turned on Bay Street, where Lola lived.

"Wait…" Tom said from the back seat.

"Is that blue lights?" Asked Harry leaning forward in the front seat.

"HOLY SHIT!" Danny and I said at the same time.

"Bus-ted!" Dougie said sitting next to me.

We pulled into some random persons drive way and turned around. We sure as hell weren't going to party now. We then decided to go to Danny's and have our own little party.

* * *

**I hope everyone ejoyed this! lol The song, as you might have guessed was 'Walk in the Sun' by the loverly McFLY. haha. And I made him play it acoustically, even though on the CD it's not. And at the end when Doug goes, "Bus-ted!" I got that from a video on youtube when they were watching Busted on TV and he goes, "BUSTED!" but it sounds like he says it bus-ted. Yeah, I'm rambling...REVIEW!!!**

**xx**

**Kathryne**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes, yell at me if you want. I'm sorry it's been a while, I've been dealing with...issues. Two words: SCHOOL SUCKS! yeah, that sums up my whole life. haha**

**Anyways..enjoy**

**BTW: The whole video and Duman and hude things are real...the video is greatness! We seriously tried to put it on youtube,photobucket,and myspace, yeah didn't work.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

When we arrived back at Danny's, everyone piled out the car. We all headed inside and toward the kitchen. When we got there, a note from his parent's was on the refrigerator door. It read:

_Dear Danny,_

_Your father and I have gone to your grandparents for the rest of the weekend. Keep the house clean. And NO PARTIES! We left some money on the counter, in case you need food. We'll see you on Monday._

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

Danny walked over to the pantry. He walked out a few moments later with a bottle of Jose Cuevro, Jim Beam, Jack Daniels, and Crown Royal. Everyone started yelling. We all headed to the living room to play some rounds of strip poker. After three rounds, Harry and I were winning. And pretty much everyone else was down to their boxers or underwear.

"I quit. You two are cheating!" Dougie said sitting back with a crown and coke in his hand.

"Yeah yeah, Doug. You've _always_ been a sore loser." I said ruffling his hair.

"whatever…I'm done." He said grabbing his clothes and heading to his room.

"Wait! Courtney and I want to show you guys something." Whitney said putting her shirt on her head.

Everyone headed to the living room and I hooked the camera up to the TV. I cut the camera on and said:

"Alright. This is a video Whitney and I made when we were sixteen. Whitney had this hatred for Vanessa Hudgens, which she still does, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Damn skippy!" Whitney said and laughed.

"That sums that up. Anyways, her mom gave her three dolls for Christmas. A Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, and Ashley Tisdale set. We decided to make a little video called, "The Whoressa Chronicles: Cheaters and the Aftermath." I said and pressed play.

_It was a young Whitney and Courtney outside Whitney's house one night. Both dressed in camouflage jackets and Whitney in a toboggan._

_"Hello I'm Luna!"_

_"__Hello__ I'm Myrtle!"_

_"I'm Courtney"_

_"And I'm Whitney."_

_They introduced themselves and went into the plot of the video. _

Everyone was cracking up and making fun of Whitney's hat.

"Shut up Danny! You have one too! Except yours is green!" Whitney said punching Danny in the arm.

The video ended and I shut off the camera, everyone laughed at how much Whitney kept saying 'oh shit' when she would mess something up.

"Guys, that video is some funny shit. You should put it on YouTube." Harry said laughing.

"We tried, but it wouldn't work. We don't know why though." Whitney said.

"What's with the Luna and Myrtle thing?" Dougie asked.

"Courtney used to be obsessed with Harry Potter and I like Moaning Myrtle, because well, she was the shit." Whitney said.

"And Whitney said I reminded her of Luna Lovegood, because she was right out of her mind." I said.

"So she became Luna and I became Myrtle." Whitney finished.

"Right…" all the guys said at once.

We all started laughed and put a movie in. Everyone cuddled up with their boyfriend/girlfriend and watched Dead Silence. Whitney was completely freaking out because she hates dolls. That was the last thing I remember.

I woke up with an arm around my waist and I was in a bed. I looked over to see a sleeping Danny. I smiled and removed his arm. I looked down and noticed I was wear one of Danny's shirts and a pair of his boxers. That cheeky bastard must have changed my clothes. I walked into his bathroom and washed my face. I headed back to Danny's room and he was sitting up in bed.

"Good morning" he said rubbing his hands over his face and in his hair.

"Morning" I said sitting down next to him.

"Did you change my clothes?" I asked

He got a sly grin on his face."Um..no?" he laughed.

"You cheeky son of a bitch!" I said as I hit him in the head with a pillow.

"Hey now…I couldn't let you sleep in your own vomit, could I?" he asked.

"Oh god…no." I put my head in my hands. Everything from last night came flooding back to me.

_After watching the movie, we all decided to play a little beer pong. But we didn't have beer, so we used jack. I went up against Harry and I lost big time. I ended up drinking about ten cups of Jack and passing out on the floor._

I ran back to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I heard Danny walk up behind me. He rubbed my back soothingly and handed me a cup of water and two aspirin after I finished throwing up. I took the medicine and climbed back into bed. I fell back asleep a few moments later.

"Courtney…Courtney wake up." Danny said as he shook me lightly.

"hmm?" I said turning over.

"It's lunch time…and everyone is going to the mall. Are you going?" He said grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers.

"Yeah…I just need to go home, shower and change." I said.

Okay..well we're not leaving for another hour, because everyone has to shower. So can that girls all go to your house and get ready?" he asked as I sat up.

"Sure, that's fine. We have the guest room shower and mine, so we'll be gravy."

"Alright, well I'll go tell everyone." He said and walked out the room.

I sat there and looked around for a few minutes. I climbed out of bed and gathered my clothes while I put my shoes on. I walked out to the living room where everyone was. The girls grabbed their things and followed me to my house. I showed Sarah and Molly the guest room and Whitney headed to my room. By one o'clock we were all ready to head back to Danny's.

When we walked into Danny's house, A half naked Tom was chasing Dougie around the couch.

"Dougie! Give me back my pants!" he yelled trying to catch up with him.

"You got to catch me Tommy Boy!" He yelled and ducked into the kitchen.

"Tom!" Molly yelled, and he stopped.

"Molly! Um…hi." He after he noticed we all were standing there.

We all burst into laughter when Danny came out of the kitchen with Tom's pants.

"Here ya go." He said handing them to him.

"Thanks." Tom said putting his pants on.

Everyone piled into Danny and Tom's cars. Danny, Dougie, Whitney, and myself went in Danny's car and Tom, Harry, Sarah, and Molly went in Tom's.

We arrived at the mall about thirty minutes later. Dougie, Whit, Dan, and I headed to Pac Sun while everyone else headed toward Hollister, American eagle, and Aeropostle. I ended up buying a fox hoodie and some DC shoes. Whitney bought a Hurley hoodie, a few shirts, and a belt. Danny and Dougie both bought a hoodie, shirts, and shorts. We headed toward Hot Topic and Spencer's.

"Dude, why in the hell is Harry Potter so special that he gets his own fucking wall in here?" Dougie asked me.

"No idea, but I want to burn it down." We both laughed. I walked over to Danny who was looking at all the shirts on the wall.

"They have a Beatles shirt!" he said pointing.

"I know Dan, I practically live in here, and they also have a The Who shirt too." I said showing it to him.

He giggled like a little kid in a candy store. It was quite funny. Whitney and I looked at all the hair dye and fingernail polish. I ended up buying some bright green and black fingernail polish. I paid for it and we left, heading toward the food court where we were to meet everyone. We saw Tom and Harry sitting at a table and joined them.

"Hude!" Dougie yelled sitting down at the table.

"Hude?" Tom asked looking at Doug as if he lost his mind.

"DUH! Human plus dude equals hude." I said flicking Tom in the forehead.

"Right…and I'm guessing you say Duman too?" Harry asked.

"I never thought of that!" Dougie said looking at me.

"Yo man, my names Duman!" I said in a manly voice.

Everyone burst into laughter at my little joke. Molly and Sarah walked up a few moments later with a ton of bags in their hands. Those girls loved to shop.

"Jesus girls, did you buy out the whole mall?" I asked biting into one of Harry's waffle fries.

"Pretty much." They said in unison.

"Guys…" I said as we were on the way home.

"What?" Danny, Dougie, and Whitney asked.

"We have school tomorrow." I whined.

"No shit." Whit said.

"Uh...Rudeness!" I laughed.

"But you still love me." She said patting my shoulder.

"Of course."

We got home at around five and I headed home. I told everyone that I needed to get my shit together for school tomorrow and that I wanted to spend some time with the family. I said bye to everyone and headed home with my bag of clothes.

"Mom? I'm home." I yelled walking through the front door.

"We're in here!" my dad yelled from the living room.

I walked in there to find mom on the couch and dad in his chair. This didn't look good at all.

"Honey…" mom said motioning for me to sit down beside her, "come sit."

"Guys…what's going on?" I asked setting my bags on the floor as I sat next to mom.

"Courtney, sweetie, your mother and I have decided that…" dad stopped. He looked from me to mom.

"Honey, we're getting a divorce."

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: And the drama continues...dun dun dun...**

**BTW: the tampon thing is real too. hehe**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"A divorce!" I screamed standing up. "B-but you can't!" I said tears streaming down my face.

"Honey, we fight all the time, we don't even sleep in the same room anymore. We both love you and your brother a lot, but we just don't love each other anymore." My mom said trying to calm me down.

"B-but…you can try!" I was in a full fledge crying fit.

"No honey we can't. We've been trying, but nothing is going to happen." My dad said from his chair.

"I-I can't handle this!" I said and ran out of the house. I noticed that Tom's car was gone so I headed to Danny's. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. When the door opened I collapsed into Danny's arms.

"Courtney…What's wrong?" he asked helping to me the living room.

I couldn't really talk for a few minutes, but after I finally calmed down, "my parents are getting a divorce."

"Oh, Courtney, I'm sorry." He said squeezing me into a hug.

**-Danny's POV-**

I just let her sit there and cry. I didn't know what else to do. I've never been through a divorce before, but I knew I was going to be here for her through it all. And I sure as hell know Doug would too. Along with the rest of the group. She finally fell asleep and I carried her home. Her mother opened the door for me and I carried her to her room. I placed her in her bed and covered her up. I placed a kiss on her forehead and left her there to sleep.

**-Courtney's POV-**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm going off. My eyes hurt from crying so much and my body ached. I headed to the bathroom to shower. I climbed in under the warm water. I took my time washing and climbed out a while later. I headed to my room to dress. I was completely depressed and I didn't feel like dressing up for school. So I threw on some jeans, my new hoodie, and my converse. I applied little make up, only some powder and eyeliner. I grabbed my book bag and headed to Danny's. I walked into his house and up the stairs. I plopped down on his bed and grunted.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting his shirt on over his head.

"I feel like shit." I said leaning on my elbow.

"Well, after what happened yesterday, I would too." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Mmhmm. And they haven't even talked to me since." I said walking over to his dresser and grabbing his cologne to sniff it.

"Well, maybe they're giving to time to breath it all in?" he asked taking it from me and spraying it onto his shirt.

"maybe."

We headed out to his car and to school. We were running a little late, so we had to go straight inside when we arrived. I sat down in my desk and placed my head on it.

"What's wrong duman?" Dougie asked from behind me.

I turned and said, "mom and dad are splitting up."

"no shit?" he asked.

"yup…they said that they 'don't love each other anymore'" I said mocking mom.

"Well then..dude, you know I'm here for you." He said giving me a slight hug.

"Good, because you're the only boy mom will let sleep over and I have a feeling you're going to be over a lot." I said laughing.

"Ah...what would Danny think?" He asked rubbing his chin.

"What would Danny think of what?" Danny asked sitting on my desk.

"Nothing. Just saying how Doug is the only guy mom will let sleep over."

"Oh…right. Just no funny business and we'll be gravy alright Doug?" he said smirking.

"No problem…She's a dude anyway." I gasped and hit him upside the head.

The bell rang and we headed to first period. When we got in there, Coach was yelling at us to close the door. Doug and I decided we were going to annoy him today. Every time he would ask us a question we would say, "McKinley"

He got totally pissed and stopped asking us. We also took tampons out of Whitney's book bag and put them in the holes in the desks. He was getting more angry every time we laughed, but I was in a grumpy mood and I needed a good laugh. He would also crack his gay jokes like:

"What would Delaware? I don't know, Alaska!" which was completely retarded, but it still made us laugh.

Second period drug on forever! Fucking Lassiter sucks at teaching and life. I think he just needs to get laid. Lunch, was the usual. Hanging out and talking with everyone. Art was great too. When you have Dougie, Whitney, and me at one table, there's bound to be trouble. Spanish was gay, per usual and so was Chemistry. In English, we started reading our books for our next book report. So the whole class headed to the library. I picked out, "Mary, Bloody Mary" which is the life story of Mary Tudor. When school was over, I met up with Danny and we headed to the parking lot. We climbed into the car and headed to his house, so the band could practice. They went over a few songs and were finished for the day. Danny and I decided to go out to dinner at the local Mexican restaurant. I went home and changed into a different shirt and we left. We when arrived, we automatically got our chips and salsa and we order cheese dip. The waitress came and took our orders for drinks. A few moments later she returned with them and we ordered our food. We decided to order Fajitas and we would share it. We sat and ate our chips, salsa, and cheese while we waited on our food. We were talking about the bands next gig when my all time favorite person walked in the door.

"holy shit." I said looking out the window away from the person who walked in.

"What?" he said looking toward the door, "oh god."

It was Lynn. We're not in school now, I can beat the hell out of her…again and get away with it.

"Danny, if she talks to me you better hold…"

"Courtney! Danny! What a surprise to see you two here and together at that!" she said walking over to our table.

"Lynn" Danny said then looked at me. I didn't tear my eyes away from him.

"Courtney you're not going to say hello to me."

"I tell you what I'm going to do." I said standing up.

Danny jumped up and set me back down. He knew I would kill that bitch in a heartbeat.

"Lynn. Just leave us alone. We don't want to deal with your bullshit." He said and she left.

Our food came and we ate. I could feel her staring at me the whole time we did. We finally finished, paid, and left. We decided to go to the park and sit on the swings. We sat there for a few hours, talking about what all was going to happen with the divorce and all about their upcoming gig.

We headed home at around eleven. We sat in the car in silence for a few moments. We both finally parted ways after making out for twenty minutes.

* * *

**read and review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I walked in the house and headed to my room. I turned the knob to my door and walked in. I left the lights off and headed toward my bed. When I fell onto my bed, I felt something. I reached over and turned on my lamp.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled seeing Dougie staring at me.

"Ow…get off me you cow!" he yelled pushing me off him.

"What the hell are you doing here Doug?" I asked getting up off the floor.

"Well, you've been so down lately, I figured I'd come and stay with you tonight and we could watch movies, paint our nails, do each others hair…" he said in a girly voice.

I laughed at his stupidity.

"Sure, why not. Just let me change first, alright?"

"Whateve's."

I grabbed some shorts and a tank top out of my dresser. I headed to the bathroom to change. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and went back to my room. Dougie had popcorn, dr. pepper, and Dove chocolate. No wonder we're such good friends. He also had a few movies.

"Alright Doug…you have **all** my favorite shit. God I love you!" I said hugging him.

"Duh! Alright I have a Juno, I Know Who Killed Me, and Across the Universe." He said sorting through the movies.

"Um…how about Across the Universe? I love the Beatles."I said unwrapping a piece of chocolate and popping it into my mouth.

He put the DVD into the player and the movie began with a guy sitting on a beach. The movie continued until around two-ish. We decided to head to the kitchen to grab some hot pockets and more dr. pepper.

"Doug? What am I going to do?" I asked sitting at the counter with my hot pocket and drink.

"I don't know what to tell you Courty. All I know to tell you is that I'm here for you, as you know." He said biting into his food.

"I know."

We finished eating and headed back to watch **I Know Who Killed Me**. I laughed the whole fucking time. Watching Lindsay Lohan be tortured was the funniest shit ever! I keeled over after it was over. I was crying from laughing and Dougie's scared ass was under the blanket!

"Doug, you're such a girl!" I said pulling the cover off his head.

"I am not!" he said in a high pitched voice.

We were laughing when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked laughing.

"It's Nate" my little brother said from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?!" Dougie and I asked at the same time.

"I need you to do something, please?" he said trying to open the door.

I got up and walked to the door. He was holding grandma in his hand. Grandma is his stuffed rabbit. He was holding a ribbon in the other hand.

"What?"

"Can you tie this around Grandma's neck?" he asked.

"Sure." I said taking it from him and tying a bow around the stuffed animals neck.

"Hi Doug!" he yelled past me.

"Hola lil man." Doug said.

"Here…bye" I said slamming the door in his face.

"Thank you" he said from the other side of the door.

"Whatever!" I said sitting back down next to Dougie.

"Dude, proms in two months…" Doug said eating some popcorn.

"I know! My aunt is paying for me to get my hair cut and start the tanning bed, since I'm practically albino." I laughed.

"Sweet, when do you start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. And you're going with me." I said drinking some of my dr. pepper.

"Sweet."

Dougie and I skipped school today. We were up until around five, so we just said screw it and slept in. I called Danny at least and told him. Dougie and I headed to Reflections hair salon. Dougie and I walked in and he sat down.

"Hey Courtney! Come here so I can shampoo you." Ellie said.

Ellie owns the salon. She's married to my cousin, so I got the connection. I went and sat in the shampooing chair, if that's what you call it, and she shampooed and conditioned my hair.

"Shampoo is better. I make your hair clean!" Dougie said.

I laughed.

"Conditioner is better. I make your hair silky and smooth!" I said.

"Stop looking at me swan!" We said at the same time. All three of us burst into laughter.

When she finished I headed over to a chair so she could cut my hair.

"So, how do you want it cut?" she asked brushing my hair.

" I was it right below my shoulders and A LOT of layers."

"Alright!" she said and began to cut. Half of the hair on my head was gone when she finished. It looked totally wicked!

Today is the first day, ever, that I am be getting into a tanning bed. And I am scared shitless. I walked into the little room and stripped. I climbed into the tanning bed and placed the goggles over my eyes. I turned it on and fans began to blow. I was freaking out, my dumbass thinking about Final Destination Three. Three minutes were up and I flew out of that thing. I dressed and walked out.

"I'm alive!" I yelled. Dougie and Ellie laughed. I signed some papers and Dougie and I headed to the school. It was 2 o'clock so we just sat in the parking lot until school let out. Soon Danny and Whitney walked out together. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Courtney! What did you do to your hair?" he asked kissing me.

" I cut it, don't you like it?" I asked pouting.

He ran is hands through my hair, "I love it."

"So you and Whit hung out today eh?" Dougie asked.

"Yup, our two favorite people weren't here today." Whitney said pecking Dougie on the lips.

"Aw, isn't it sweet!" Tom said walking up to us with his arm around Molly.

"For reals!" Sarah said from beside Harry.

We all laughed and headed home.


	14. NOTAGE!

Okay so….my computer is broken so I won't be updating for a while…I'm using my dads computer right now, but I can't write on his computer….So it may be a little while before I can update again.

I want to thank ZukieLove for being the ONLY person to review for the last chapter….She's my new hero on here…because you all suck! Kidding…

But she will get a preview for the next chapter because she reviewed…so HAHA

YOU SHOULD HAVE REVIEWED BECAUSE IT'S GUNNA BE GOOOOOOOOD!

THANKS!

Kathryne xx


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAAACKKK!! **

**I know, I know...you all missed me! Okay, I have internet now so I'll be updating more. But not this one, because it's the end...O WELL! I have a new one now...go check it!**

**xxx**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**-Ten Years Later-**

_After performing there next gig, McFLY was given a record deal. Danny purposed to Courtney on October 27, 2011, the day after her birthday. They've been married for four year and are expecting their first child in March. It's a girl._

_Dougie and Whitney are still together. They've been dating for four years. Even though Dougie's always on tour, they still find time for each other and sometimes Whitney and Courtney go on tour with the boys. Tonight is their four and half year anniversary._

_Tom and his girlfriend split when he caught her cheating the person he least expected…Lynn. He was a little heartbroken, but he lived through it. He now has a new girlfriend names Clara and they've been dating for two years. Good job Tom!_

_Harry and Sarah are still together and happily married. They have two children, Reece and Heidi…they're twins. They have been married for five years._

**-Dougie's POV-**

"Danny, I'm so fucking nervous! How did you do it?" I asked sitting on the couch in Danny's living room.

"Dude, I was really nervous, but you'll do fine. You love her right?"

"Of course I do! But what if she says no?" My palms were all sweaty now.

"If she loves you, she won't." with that, he patted my shoulder and I left.

I sat in the car outside of Whitney's apartment for about twenty minutes just staring at the engagement ring that I bought. I shoved the small velvet box in my pocket and got out of the car. I slowly walked up the stairs and toward her door. With one final deep breath I knocked. Her roommate Bronte opened the door.

"Ah, Doug…Nice to see you again. And this time, fully clothed." She laughed.

"Ah, yeah…is she ready?" I asked

"Yes, I'm ready." She said walking into the living room in a stunning red dress.

"Wow babe, you look nice." I said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She giggled.

"Aw, shucks."

"Alright you too…go away. I'm ready for some me time." Bronte said shoving us out the door.

"Bye Bronte! I'll be back later….maybe!"

We drove to Dillon's…A nice restaurant on the other side of town. I made sure the whole restaurant was rented out so it would just be us two. When we arrived, the waiter showed us to our table.

"Thank you" she stated as I pulled out her chair for her.

"Welcome." I said sitting down across from her.

"This is so wonderful Doug."

"Thanks. I had them prepare your favorite. Chicken Parmesan."

"Oh Doug! Yay!" she said clapping her hands together lightly.

"I figured you like that."

We sat holding hands across the table talking about random things, until our food came. We began to eat, still talking about different things, to about the next tour for the band and the next album.

"Aw Doug, I'm full." Whitney said sitting back in her chair.

"Me too."

"Don't you think it's cool that Danny is so into having the baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope I have kids soon." She stated.

"I want kids too…I can see a little Dougie running around with a skate board and adios." I laughed.

"Yeah, that would be cute."

'_Alright Doug…it's now or never." _I said to myself.

"Whitney you know I love you right?" I asked getting courage.

"Of course! And I love you too."

"I love you so much, that I would love to spend the rest of my life with you…"I paused.

"Doug…"

I got out of my chair and walked that one step toward her and bent down on one knee and said, "Kathryne Whitney Lennon, will you marry me?" I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Doug! Of course I will!" With that, I slipped the ring on her finger and she burst into tears.


End file.
